


Disaster Waiting to Happen

by perfectlyrose



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose is not to be trusted in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an admin fill for fluffuary
> 
> Prompt: Cooking
> 
> Prompter: anon

“Ach! No, don’t do that.” Alec said, looking over to where Rose was at the stove, spoon in hand.

“It’s spaghetti sauce, I’m hardly going to burn the place down!” Rose protested as he reached over and plucked the spoon out of her hand. 

“You started a small fire making toast two weeks ago, Rose.”

“Hardly my fault. The toaster was done for and it just happened to give out when I was using it.”

Alec cocked an eyebrow. “What about the chicken last week?”

Rose sighed. “Fine, that was my fault. But there was no fire, just a little bit of smoke.”

He cracked a small smile at her resigned expression. “Cooking is just not one of your talents, love.”

“Still think I should be allowed to stir the sauce.”

“I’ve got it. Why don’t you go pour us some wine and I’ll get dinner served up?”

Rose leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, hands lingering on the soft sweater he’d slipped on over his button-down when he’d gotten home from the station. “Wine I can handle.”

“Don’t I know it,” he muttered as she walked off.

“Oi, I heard that.”

“Just meant that you can still drink me under the table,” he covered, stirring the sauce and not looking back to confirm the glare he could feel on his back.

“Poor excuse for a Scot,” Rose teased. “Letting a Londoner outdrink you.”

“You’re the only one I’ll let disparage me like that, Rose,” he shot back, testing out a mock-glare of his own.

“Mmm, we’ll talk more about this ‘disparaging’ after our wine,” Rose said with a wink and horrible imitation of the way his r’s rolled around in the word in question.

Alec just laughed and turned back to the stove to finish getting dinner ready.


End file.
